Back to past
by ianftnina
Summary: Un día como cualquiera Nora conoce a Patch, pero se da cuenta que no es la primera vez que lo ve, que no es la primera ves que le sonríe, que lo toca. Y eso la pone tan nerviosa como ansiosa.


La preparatoria de Coldwater estaba a rebosar de estudiantes. Y como no, si era el primer dia de clases. Caminaba despacio buscando entre estas miles de caras a Vee, mi mejor amiga, esquivando los grupos de amigos que se desatrasaban de los ultimos cotilleos del verano finalizado.

Seguia buscando cuando mi mirada chocó con un par de ojos negros. Miré al dueño de esos ojos. Alto, cabello negro rizado en sus orejas, tez morena, su camisa era de algun equipo de beisbol que no recuerdo y una gorra que le tapaba lo suficiente para solo ver sus ojos. Ojos negros como alas de cuervo, ojos que habia mirado antes, ojos que me aceleraban el corazon, ojos que me devolvian la mirada. Automaticamente baje la mirada sonrojada. ¿Que me habia sucedido? Jamas habia examinado asi a un chico. Pero habia algo en él que se me hacia conocido a pesar de que jamas habia visto a ese chico ¿no? Nisiquiera lo recuerdo de antes del verano. Lo que mas me preocupaba era mi reaccion. Lleve mis manos a mis mejillas y comprobé lo que ya sabia. Calientes. Sonrojadas. ¿Y esto solo por una mirada? ¿Quien era este chico?

Alcé la mirada al oir mi nombre. Vee estaba justo detras del chico, su mano en su hombro y ella movia la otra mano haciendome señas para que me acercara. Tome un gran bocado de aire. No podia hacerlo. Pero antes de darme cuenta mis pies ya se dirigian hacia ahí.

- Nora, te presento a Jev. - dijo Vee moviendo sus pestañas, claro signo de que el chico estaba bueno y debia aprovechar la oportunidad. - Lo acabo de concer y crei que seria bueno presentartelo.

- Hola, soy Jev. - dijo con una voz grave que derritio todas mis neuronas y no sabia que responder. Deberia verme patetica.

Entonces el estiro su mano hacia mi. No sabia que hacer. Me daba miedo tocarlo y no sabia la razon. Miré su mano y mi cuerpo, traicionandome por segunda vez estiro la mano y tomo la de él. En ese momento un escalofrio me recorrio y las imagenes y voces se agolparon en mi cabeza ...

*flashback*

Finales de Verano 1810

El Gran Duque de Cambraight daba una fiesta en honor a su hija, Nora, que acababa de cumplir los 17 años.

El lugar estaba a rebosar, lleno de toda la mas alta sociedad de Londres. Todos habian asistido. Por donde se viera encontrabas deliciosos bocadillos, las copas siempre estaban llenas y la gente conversaba tranquilamente.

Nora, la anfitriona, caminaba por el lugar observando y de vez en cuando haciendo alguna reverencia hacia alguien que se le acercaba a felicitarla. Nora era callada y recatada. Su cabello estaba recogido delicadamente en un moño, de forma que algunos cabellos quedaran sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Era toda una belleza en ese vestido crema.

Iba tan distraida que choco con la espalda de uno de los jovenes nobles que habian asistido. Éste volteó y al verla quedo mudo. Jamas, en su joven vida, habia visto algo semejante. Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron de un adorable rosa y el tubo la necesidad de acariciar esas mejillas.

- Mis disculpas caballeros. - dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y el corazon acelerado.

- No hay porque disculparse, bella dama. - dijo el joven que habia sido golpeado. - ¿Seria muy grosero querer invitarla tomar algo?

Nora solo nego con su cabeza y el estiro el brazo. Nora dudo, algo le decia que tocar a ese joven de oscuros ojos no seria una buena idea. Pero ¿a quien le importaba? Era su cumpleaños. Y jamas habia vivido algo emocionante en toda su vida. Y ese joven prometia aventuras solo con su mirada. Nora le sonrió y tomo su mano y se sintio como si fuera correcto. Como si todo estuviera bien.

*fin flashback*

- ¿te conozco? - dije con la voz cortada. Vee rió y nos miro como si estuvieramos locos.

- ¿te sientes bien, Nora? - pregunto mi amiga entre algunas risas mal fingidas.

Yo no podia responder. A duras penas podia respirar. ¿Que significaba todo eso? Porque significaba algo, lo podia sentir. Jev solo me miraba. No podia entender que era lo que esos ojos me decian. Estaba muy ocupada en saber que era lo que todo esto significaba.

Solté mi mano y salí corriendo, lejos de todo esto.

«Nora, lo siento. No queria que todo sucediera asi. »

Paré en seco y me di la vuelta.

Jev estaba ahí, de pie, en la mitad del campus.

« Solo queria volver a verte. Tocarte una ultima vez, antes de irme. »

Y entonces las imagenes volvieron ...

*flashback*

Dos siluetas se distinguían al pie del lago, dos siluetas con las manos unidas que miraban la puesta del astro rey.

- ¿Esto es real? - preguntó Nora.

- ¿A que te refieres? - respondio Jev.

- Todo. Tu, esto, nosotros. - Nora se puso de frente a él y lo miró a los ojos. - Aveces, pienso que esto solo es un sueño, que un dia despertare y no te recordaré. Tengo miedo y no se porqué.

Jev tragó y la bajó la mirada. Nora persivió ese gesto y su corazon empezó a latir mas fuerte.

- ¿Jev? ¿Que sucede? - su voz se escuchaba ahogada, como si tragara un sollozo.

Jev dudó, pero al final habló: - Nora, debo irme. Y antes de que digas algo quiero que sepas que estas ultimas semanas han sido las mejores de toda mi existencia. Eres unica, Angel. Eres mi Angel. Mia. Y eso nunca va a cambiar. No permitiré que nadie lo cambie. Quiero que me recuerdes pero no puedo hacerlo. Te amo Angel. Solo recuerda eso ...

*fin flashback*

- Estoy empezando a odiar esto. - dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Jev sonrió. ¿En que momento habia llegado tan rapido hasta aquí?

- Se que lo odias. Pero son las consecuencias de lo que hice antes, Angel. - dijo en voz suave y usando el mote que habia escuchado antes.

Lo miré confundida. No entendia nada.

- Dejame empezar por el inicio de todo. - asentí y me senté en el pasto, a la sombra de un arbol. El dudo pero al final, se sentó frente a mi. - Soy un angel. Y tu eres, lo que nosotros llamamos, una eterna. Mueres, pero siempre vuelves a revivir en otro cuerpo. - me miró, intentando analizar mis reacciones. Yo, no sabia que pensar. - Todo comenzó en ese fin de verano de 1810 cuando te vi por primera vez - sonrió. - Jamás lo voy a olvidar.


End file.
